militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Retuinskih
Russian Cossack General Alexander Ivanovich Retuinskih ( ) is the President of the International and All-Russian Federation of Russian Martial Art, who served as Special Representative to Russian President Vladimir Putin during his election campaign.ISBN 1-55643-445-6 ISBN 1-55643-445-6 Retuinskih began his training at 7 years old learning gymnastics, at the age of 12, he began studying boxing, at 14, Sambo and Combat Sambo and at age 19, Judo and Boxing. He founded the martial art system named Russian Martial Art R.O.S.S..Personalities of Saint-Petersburg He was a Russian Cultural Heritage Spokesman. "The life that belongs to each of us is our own and each of us defends it in our own way; one's own nature suggests how and for whom it can be done." - Gen. Alexander I. Retuinskih Teachers * Aleksandr M. Krivorotov - the First Distinguished Coach of Russia in Sambo (highest award in sport in Russia).http://www.e-budo.com/forum/printthread.php?t=4209&page=2&pp=15 * Vladimir V. Volosov - Distinguished Coach of Russia in Sambo, Chairman of Sambo Academy in Kstovo.http://www.e-budo.com/forum/printthread.php?t=4209&page=2&pp=15 * Vladimir P. Guliaev - Distinguished Coach of Bashkiria in Sambo. http://www.e-budo.com/forum/printthread.php?t=4209&page=2&pp=15 * Uriu A. Shulik - Master of Sport in Sambo, Doctor of Pedagogical Sciences, Professor of Krasnodar State Academy of Physical Culture.http://www.e-budo.com/forum/printthread.php?t=4209&page=2&pp=15 * G. Potoroka - Master of Sport in Sambo and Judo (deceased). http://www.e-budo.com/forum/printthread.php?t=4209&page=2&pp=15 * Aleksei A. Kadochnikov - Instructor of Hand-To-Hand Combat. http://www.e-budo.com/forum/printthread.php?t=4209&page=2&pp=15 Biography Retuinskih was born in Dzerzinsk, Niznegorodskay Oblast, Russia on 28 February 1953. * 1971-1973 - Military service, Tank Battalion Commander * 1973-1976 - Industrial Chemical Engineer * 1976-1982 - Academic Degree, Krasnodar College of Physical Culture and SportAlexander Retuinskih Biography * 1982-1989 - Sambo Coach of Kubansky College * 1982-1989 - Senior Hand to Hand Combat Instructor for Krasnodar and Krasnodarskay Oblast Police Departments. * 1989-1990 - Sambo Coach of Metrostroi Sport Complex Moscow * 1991–Present - President of International and All-Russian Federation of Russian Martial Art * 1993 - Chairman of the Russian Combat Sambo Committee of the Russian Federation of Russia and Vice-Chairman of the International Combat Sambo Commission of FIAS (International Sambo Federation) and the General Director of the RETAL (Russian Combat Skill Consultant Scientific & Practical Training Center). * 1995 - patented the R.O.S.S. Training System with 6 directions. The indicated method is determined as "Know-How" (registered with the State enterprise "Informpatent" Committee of the Russian Federation by patent and trademark of April 4, 1995) * 1997 - Promoted to Chief of the Department of Hand to Hand Combat for Cossack Military of Russia and abroad and ranked military General, headquartered in Union of Cossack Military of Russia and abroad. * 1997 - knighted by the Regent Council of Russian Noble Society, and bestowed with the title of "Count" * 1998 - accepted professorship position at St. Petersburg State Academy of Physical Culture, Dean of Department of Russian Combat Skills * 1998 - successfully defended his dissertation at the Department of Hand-to-hand Combat of St. Petersburg Military College of Physical Culture; the subject of the dissertation: "Methodic ROSS for Educational Development". * 1999 - Appointed Special Representative to President Vladimir Putin Theory and History of Russian Martial Art - R.O.S.S., Moscow Gymnasium Sports Complex * 2000 - Awarded the highest award distinction in Russian athletics: "Distinguished Coach of Russia" - presented by Russian Minister of Sport * 2000 - Inducted into International Martial Arts Hall of Fame, and appointed to Grandmaster Council by World Head of Family Sokeship Council, * 2007 - Recognized as one of the "Top 100 Most Influential People in Russia" * 2007 - Featured in the History Channel's martial art documentary entitled "The Human Weapon Episode: Sambo Russia's Extreme Fighting".Sambo: Russia's Extreme Fighting - The History Channel series Human Weapon R.O.S.S Retuinskih is the founder of the martial art system named Russian Martial Art R.O.S.S. Books *''Russian-Style Hand to Hand Combat'', RMAX.tv Productions, Atlanta, Georgia 1996. ISBN 0-7596-8706-4 References * World Head of Family Sokeship Council Newsletter http://bushido.org/whfsc/newsletter/whfsc46.htm * Biography of Retuinskih http://bushido.org/whfsc/grandmaster/retuinskih.htm * Martial Art FAQ: History of Russian Martial Art http://www.faqs.org/faqs/martial-arts/faq/part3 * The ROSS - Sambo Connection http://martialarts.jameshom.com/library/weekly/aa041400c.htm * President Putin on ROSS http://web.archive.org/web/20001217023500/www.amerross.com/main.html * The History of ROSS http://web.archive.org/web/20001203060100/www.amerross.com/aarmacs/ross.html External links * Federation of Russian Martial Arts - UK Annex http://formauk.net/index.html Category:Living people Category:1953 births Category:Russian Cossacks Category:Russian Systema practitioners Category:Russian sambo practitioners Category:Strength training writers Category:Russian inventors